Blood Sports
by KinkyPop
Summary: She was insufferable, she was broken, and she was his. But what if Paul didn't want her? What if he wasn't the good guy, a shining knight in amour come to save her from nightmares? What if he was just as broken as she was? Darkprint Paul/Bella.


**Blood Sports.**

 _She was insufferable, she was broken, and she was his. But what if Paul didn't want her? What if he wasn't the good guy, a shining knight in amour come to save her from nightmares? What if he was just as broken as she was? Darkprint Paul/Bella._

 **Introduction.**

Bella tried not to listen. Really she did. She'd even pulled the blanket over her head in a feeble attempt to block out the sound of Charlie's tired voice. However, the second she heard the words 'Reservation' and 'fire' all pretenses of sleeping dropped and she lifted weakly to her elbows, the couch creaking as she did so.

"-but why would they do that? Oh. Celebrating, I see. Oh no, I'm immensely comforted by the fact that they're a bunch of drunken minors lighting fires on the edge of a cliff because they're celebrating."

Bella had never heard Charlie sound so openly sarcastic before. Bella watched the one-sided exchange quietly, trying to piece together conversation with just the fragments she could hear and her dad's reactions. Seeing him this angry, and at Billy Black no less, was both a curious and troubling event. Sure, minors drinking and lighting fires was not something her father condoned.

But it wasn't like Billy had any control over—

The pieces fell into place and she suddenly knew why Charlie was so angry.

What's more, now she was angry.

For a moment Bella simply sat inwardly stewing and listening to the sounds of her father getting more and more irate. The dam of emotions she'd been pushing down, down deep into the darkened hole His departure had left came bubbling up till she nearly choked on each rising swell.

And then she snapped.

Throwing off the blanket that had been placed over her and standing unsteadily, Bella looked around the room for a moment, not sure what it was she was searching for.

 _Keys!_

She needed keys.

Without a second thought, Bella walked over to the table on which they sat, snatched them up and hurried out the door, all completely unnoticed. Leaving the front door open, Bella scrambled out into the rain, unlocked her truck and slid in. Once buckled up, she shoved the keys into the ignition, double pumped the clutch and reversed down the driveway.

The radio screeched at her as she stomped on the clutch and shifted the truck into first. Some horrible pop song that made her eye twitch. Without taking her eyes off the road, Bella slapped at the device till silence befell her. Satisfied with the result, Bella quickly slid her truck into second, and then third shortly after.

Clinging to her anger for resolve, Bella drove fast and with her high-beams on the whole way. The rain, fog and dark barely registering.

The first few minutes flew by, her mind blank but the driving need to exact some kind pain or suffering on whoever was celebrating the Cullen's departure. Anyone that could celebrate such an even was... was... some sort of small-minded idiot that deserved a mouthful. More so if it was just a bunch of reckless teens looking for an excuse to get their rocks off.

When the reservation came into view, rising over the road like a darkened shadow dappled with lights, so too did the vague hints of smoke and the telltale glow of a fire. It was indeed at the cliffs. And now she knew which one. Bella felt smug for a whole five minutes until it became abundantly clear that there was no accessible road to the cliff's edge and that she would have to walk. Undeterred, she parked the car, left the high beam on and marched towards the trees.

The walk itself probably only took five minutes. Five minutes for anyone who wasn't Bella. The second she crossed the threshold into the trees, she was down. Tripping hard on a root that had her sprawled in seconds. Her mind tried to reply a similar situation, but she stubbornly shoved it down.

 _She would do this! She would make it this time._

Pushing herself up slowly, she continued to wobble almost blind towards the smell of smoke and flicker of flames. As Bella approached, she could hear the sounds of rowdy laughter, music and bottles clinking.

Narrowing her eyes in fury, Bella's stride hastened and once again she went down in a pained sprawl of limbs as something or other snagged her ankle or caught her toe. Winded and blinded by her hair, Bella remained down more than a second, panting heavily.

 _When had she become so unfit?_

A branch snapped in front of her and Bella looked up with a gasp to find the man from earlier -Sam was

it?- looking down at her with a frown. Bella glared up at him through her hair.

"Bella? Bella Swan? What are you doing here?" His deep baritone voice washed over her like the rumble of thunder. When she struggled to push up onto her hands, he offered her one in aid which she ignored.

"What am I doing here?" She wheezed once she was back on her feet, gasping for breath. It effectively killed the anger that had meant to lace those words. Instead, she sounded breathy. Shaky. Weak.

Sam looked at her like he suspected she had a serious brain defect.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" He spoke slowly as if to a child. As if he knew better than her. As if he were Ed… _Him._

Bella snapped.

Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, she turned from him and carefully but purposefully marched towards the fire. It was just beyond. She was so close. A hand nearly the size of a dinner plate caught her arm. Gently but firmly. And the heat he radiated burnt into her like a blowtorch. Mask slipping, she quickly whipped around and yelped with a touch of hysteria.

"Don't touch me!"

The hand fell away and Sam quickly stepped back, eyes widening. Nodding stiffly, he turned and headed back towards the light. Bella following, slow and unsteady. By the time she finally broke from of the tree line, they had stopped the music and the gathering of boys stood waiting for her with Sam at their lead.

Only these weren't boys. These were not even teenagers. These were men. Three of them. All possibly older than herself. and all sporting nothing but denim cutoffs, matching tattoo and the same cropped hair.

Their russet skin glowing a dark chocolate in the measly light of the fire. Each as menacing looking as the last, looming at over six foot easily with muscles that bulged under flawless skin. And each one looking at her as if she were the bane of their existence. It was terrifying.

And... weirdly exhilarating.

The heartache she was trying to ignore becoming second to the fear that bloomed in her chest, making her breath tight and raspy.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Bella rubbed her bleeding palms against the scratchy fabric of her jeans and licked her lips nervously. All former anger gone. For a second, all that was heard was the crackle and pop of the bonfire.

Then one to the left of Sam, the same height but not as bulky, lifted his beer and with a sneer that curled Bella's blood, toasted loudly in a voice that was all rumbles and growls.

"Cheers! The lee-Cullen's are gone."

* * *

 **Paul.**

It was funny. Fucking hilarious even, to watch the tiny slip of a girl try to stand off against them. Her pale face half shadowed and her hair gleaming a deep burgundy in the fire's flickering light. All of them could hear the erratic thump-thump of her heart. Could see the pulse in her neck jump whenever one of them moved. It was just too fucking delicious a moment not to make things worse.

Smirking, Paul lifted his beer, knowing damn well that Sam would give him hell later for this.

"Cheers! The lee-Cullen's are gone." He saluted her and then took a long pull of his beer. It was ice-cold and bitter on his tongue. The moment only sweetened by the scent of the girls outrage. A tangy yet floral flare in his nose. Like someone had blasted him in the face with air-freshener.

Next to him, Sam stiffened, head tilting as he took in the smell. Jared also giving a low rumble that had Paul feeling slightly on edge. However, it wasn't that divine aroma that Jared was reacting to.

It was the sight of the little female flinging herself at Paul with fury twisting her delicate features and her tiny hands curled like little claws.

It was almost cute.

 _Almost._

Until a sudden fiery sensation caught his face and before he knew it, his head had snapped to the left under the force of the blow.

It all happened in a moment seemed to play out in slow motion. First was skin. Skin so soft it barely seemed real. And it was cupping his face. The cuts and scrapes on her small palm catching on his slight stumble. The sharp smell of copper and rust assaulting his nose. Followed by the force. Her hand pressing.

Bones popping under the skin, and muscles and tendons shifting and spasming as they essentially met a wall of unyielding flesh covered steel.

His flesh.

And then there was the fire. Not the kind associated with pain. But rather the slow burn of a building orgasm.

Only it was on his face.

Paul frowned at the logic, and then instantly hardened at the thought of this feisty thing on the brink of bliss in his arms.

Or better yet, on his face.

 _Oh, fuck yes!_

Now there was an image to get the blood pumping.

When Paul's wolf bayed within him, a deep betrayed sound, all sexual thoughts slipped away and he realized with a jolt that his body had reacted without him even telling it to. Moving with her hand as much as possible to spare the girl more damage than then she'd already dealt herself.

Then it clicked.

 _She'd hit him._

This …. little girl who he'd never even met before had actually had the gall to raise a hand to him.

Memories of his mother sprang to mind and before he could think about what he was doing, Paul was pulling his lips back over his teeth and snarling at her as he waited for the inevitable rage. Sam gripped his shoulder but Paul shook him off and seized up the leech-bitch in his hands by her shaking shoulders.

She squeaked, a small sound of surprise and a wave of her fear hit him. It smelt almost as good as her outrage had.

It spicy and thick, like cinnamon and cloves.

But it was quickly replaced with anger once more. Rolling off her in waves and radiating from her very pours. Paul looked down the exact moment she looked up and he nearly grinned at how adorable it was that she had to tilt her head back and roll her eyes up just to see his face. Fuck she was a tiny little thing.

He had a moment to feel bad that he was probably about to accidentally gut her, and then he was lost.

Their stare met and locked. Heavy and hot and fire and whispered words on fluffy pillows, with chocolate and blood and screaming but in bliss and Paul gasped has his senses overloaded.

He was still lost and drowning in the endless sea of pain and melted chocolate laced with a righteous fury of her big doe eyes when she started struggling.

Sam, who had been ripe with panic the whole time, seemed to sense the shift Paul and reached out to touch him tentatively. In any other circumstance Paul would have shifted by now.

Been lost to his anger. What had stopped him?

 _What the fuck was wrong on with him?_

Another hand met his other cheek. She'd hit him again. Only this time it was a barely there tap of panic rather than anger.

"You're a pig." the Swan girl spit at him through clenched teeth, as if she could scare him with her 'brave front, but her eyes were wide and glossy and her lips trembled. A deep, warning rumble bubbled past Paul's lips due to his wolf's upset, and she seemed to freeze up in his arms. Her lips parting on a silent 'o' of shock and her eyes ballooning even more comically wide.

"And you're an idiot crying over a fucking guy who ditched you in the middle of the damned forest." Paul sneered back, eyes boring down into hers. "You could have died out there, ya know that right? Sam would have had to cart your dead body back to Charlie and watch as the man probably had a mental break down."

Bella stiffened in his hold and Sam moved beside him, lips twisting in discomfort.

"Paul, enough." His alpha sighed, sounding so impossibly tired.

"Yes, Paul," She spat his name like it tasted foul on her tongue. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Paul reared back, yanking his hands away from the idiot girl as if stung, and when she stumbled back, he let her fall rather than attempt to aid her.

"I think he does."

Paul, the Pack and even Bella jolted at the sound of a new voice. They all snapped around and Paul cursed under his breath when he spotted Chief Swan, followed by a highly disgruntled Billy. You didn't have to look hard to see the source of Billy's ire. It looked like half the forest was stuck in the spokes of his chair's wheels.

It might have been funny if he hadn't been 'parked' next to the chief of police.

Bella, for her part, gaped at her father. As if she had not been expecting him out here either, or maybe she had expected him to take her side.

"Dad! What… I…" she spluttered between annoyed grunts, pushing herself up onto her feet as she brushed herself off.

"How could you even say that?" She finally hissed venomously and Paul frowned when he saw Charlie flinch. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the last day had been hell on Charlie. He'd worried he'd lost his daughter, only to get her back, for her to vanish again not twenty minutes later.

"Well, I dunno Bells, maybe because ever since you've been tangled up with the Cullen's you've nearly been run over, you ran off to god knows where and ended up hospitalized, you come home with bruises and stitches you think I don't notice, and more recently, got left in the damn forest after having your heart ripped out. Only to then run off again the second my back was turned." His shoulders shook as he spoke, but his voice never rose above a steady level tone that was neither quiet nor loud.

The pack shuffled uncomfortably, tossing Billy a look that pleaded for help. Only to be snubbed as he shot them all a glare before turning to pat his friend gently on the arm.

Bella gaped, mouth flapping open like a fish as her father vented everything he'd been probably been bottling up for over a year. And Paul could easily admit that the girl deserved it, but er… maybe it was a conversation the two should be having in the comfort of their home.

"Char-" Bella started, and Charlies face went pale as she dropped any pretense of regarding him as her father.

"No Bella. Just stop. I can't… I can't do this anymore." He cut her off, voice cracking. "I'm sending you home to your mother. Since you are clearly unhappy, and only remain here in a 'glorified prison' for some boy, maybe it's time I put my foot down and said that knowing you don't want to be here… with me, makes me unhappy."

Billy's chair gave a shrill squeak as he wheeled to a sudden stop and Paul could hear six perfectly synchronized breaths whoosh out at his words. Charlie's sigh was probably one of catharsis, having been bottling this up for a while. Everyone else's however, was a gasp of horror and shock. Bella at being found out, and the Pack and Billy, for realising just how cruel and selfish this young girl was under her sweet facade.

"Ch-Dad, please, please… don't send me away. I don't want to leave." Bella took a pleading step towards her father, her eyes dripping tears.

But he took a step back with a shake of his head.

"You don't have to leave Bella. But you can't stay with me."

Bella's tottering steps stopped, cold, dead, as she stared at her father, aghast.

"You… don't want me?" Her words sounded strangled. Paul could feel the phantom pressure on his throat and chest that the girl did. This was a fight that had been a long time coming, and it was raw and emotional, and Paul felt like he was intruding on something far above his pay grade.

"Of course I do Bella. You're my daughter. But this isn't good for either of us. When you're ready to live with me, as a happy, healthy, adult, I'll be there. But if you only want to live me with to stay in Forks to be closer to him or the memory of him… than I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

While Bella stood there, floundering, tears leaking down her cheeks, Charlie turned his attention to Sam and nodded.

"Out of respect for you Sam, and for helping me find Bella, I'm not going to write you up for this little fire-party, but please. For my sake, keep the flames located in the pit."

Sam, as dumbstruck as everyone else, could only nod, as Charlie turned and disappeared down the path back towards where he no-doubt parked his cruiser.

"Come out you fucking son of bitch. _Argh!"_

Billy shattered the thick, stifling silence, by letting out a grumpy curse as he wrangled a stubborn branch out from the spokes of his wheels with a grunt. Everyone, even Bella, turned to stare at Billy, who coughed, and tossed the branch over his shoulder awkwardly.

No one knew what to say because no one had been expecting… that. And in the wake of what had just happened, those remaining in the small clearing was left wondering, what the hell did they do with Bella?

Was one of them supposed to do the 'gentlemanly' thing and offer to put her up, because if so, that bitch was shit out of luck.

Unable to think of anything else to say, Paul put a finger on his nose and said gracelessly.

"Shot-not."

Both Jared and Sam took turns smacking him upside the head, while Billy wheeled closer to the girl who was now crouched, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Bella." Billy spoke softly, as if afraid to startle her.

"He's gone." Bella looked up at him through a veil of dark hair, her face streaked with tears and her eyes so wide and scared that she looked so much younger than she had before. None of them were sure whether she was talking about Charlie or the Leech kid, and from the looks of her face, she didn't either.

She looked catatonic. Staring off past Billy, not at him. Gaze void, empty, lifeless. Paul felt cold. Down to his very bones as he looked at her.

"I know, baby girl. I know." Billy crooned, but his voice had gone wane. He looked to Sam, and nodded, but it was Paul who strode forwards and scooped the girl up into his arms. The thread she'd been clinging to, the last of her consciousness, slipped away the second Paul had her secure and safe within his arms.

Both Billy and Sam shot him confused looks, but Paul shrugged them off.

"Well, lets not stand around with our thumbs up our asses, I assume you have somewhere you intend to take her." Paul snapped, itchy and uncomfortable under their stares.

Billy sighed, and gently laid a hand on the Swan girls pale cheek, using his thumb to swipe away an errant tear.

"Yeah. I might have an idea or two."

 **End.**

* * *

 _Just a little something I'm trying for fun, let me guys knows what you think._

 _-Kinky,_


End file.
